Lineage's Game
by shiroratsukari
Summary: Lineage's Game. A place where those who have lost something precious can have it returned should they win. Living a normal life, Fushimi suddenly begins seeing dreams of "someone he must meet" and enters to find that person's identity. The game progresses well until he encounters a chestnut haired boy who speaks of a world with Kings, strains and broken friendships.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Project K.

Summary: Lineage's Game. A place where those who have lost something precious can have it returned should they win. Living a normal life, Fushimi suddenly begins seeing dreams of "someone he must meet" and enters to find that person's identity. The game progresses well until he encounters a chestnut haired boy who speaks of a world with Kings, strains and broken friendships.

**Lineage's Game**

**Prologue**

Fushimi's eyes snap open as he bolts up from his bed. Slightly shaken and gasping for breath he slowly raises sweaty palms to moistened cheeks and realizes he's crying.

"** ****** *** **** **** **** **** ** *** **** **** ******** **** **** **** **** ***** **** * ***** *** ***** ****** *** *****"

Almost. He swears he can almost hear the words. When he dreams he'd strain his ears, and try to concentrate but the words would always elude him.

Sighing, Fushimi gets out of bed to wash his face and get a glass of water. It had now been two months straight since he began seeing these dreams. They were random at first, just a bunch of shadows. Blots and blots of shadows. Mostly tall shadows, but there were some short shadows too. They were indoors, not sure where but the place looked too cramped to be housing the number of shadows that were there.

Fushimi had long since figured that those shadows were meant to be people. Who they were and why he saw them, he had no idea.

Sometimes the places the shadows gathered would change. The details were always fuzzy at best, but sometimes Fushimi would be able to guess the rough location of the places he was seeing. Outside, inside. New buildings, old buildings.

But since recently the dreams began to change. Rather than the gathering of shadows it became focused to one. Fushimi doesn't know how he can tell it's the same person given how similar the different shadows look, but he can. He doesn't think he's ever felt so confused in all his life. Every time that shadow appeared, a new emotion arose with it. Indifference, gratitude, happiness, sadness, anger, annoyance and even exasperation.

Then, the shadow began speaking to him. And Fushimi almost swears that he's even talking with the shadow as well. But it all ends when he wakes up and all he can remember are fuzzed out words and the feeling of being "so close yet now quite" in identifying what was said.

Fushimi sighs again. He couldn't keep going on like this much longer. Losing sleep and constantly growing more agitated, his parents and friends were wondering what was wrong with him. It didn't help that he was beginning to feel it was weird to even have parents and friends in the first place. And that worried his friends and family, who had then sent him to get counselling. They put him on sleeping medication which only increased his confusion as it would lengthen the amount of time he dreamt. He'd even woken up a couple of times unable to recall the faces of his parents and friends.

Since he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, Fushimi boots his computer and clicks on the link that his friend had sent him a couple weeks back. It was supposed to be something like a "get back what you lost" game and it would be held soon. His friend had mentioned the possibility of the dreams being a past life, or "lost memories of another time". And so by entering, Fushimi would be able to "retrieve" these "lost memories of another time and find the answers to whatever was haunting him in his sleep. If he found the answers, then wouldn't he be able to finally get some rest? And so his friend's logic pointed to him trying out the game and, hopefully, freeing himself from his restlessness.

Fushimi had given his friend the "are you an idiot" look when he had first brought it up, but weeks later was leaving him desperate. The only other suggestions he had gotten were exorcism, and a checkup for alien probing. Which he would probably try when he got desperate enough.

Fushimi blinks as he realizes he's been staring blankly at the webpage for a while.

Lineage's Game.

"For those who wish returned a lost preciousness, join us."

The rest of the webpage consisted of a signup box and the following instructions.

"One winner will be awarded that which they have lost."

"That which is precious is not limited to items. Loved ones, memories, cherished times. Any and every wish will be accepted and granted upon victory."

And it was specifically that line that made Fushimi doubt this whole thing.

Every night after he'd wake up from his dream since his friend had given him the link he'd go on and stare at the site. What they were granting was impossible, which meant it was probably a hoax. However, Fushimi couldn't fight the feeling that there was truth written in those words and he couldn't quite understand why.

There were only two days left till the game's beginning. Two more days to make his choice.

"If you wish to join us, please register by Dec 1."

Name and wish. Those were the only two fields that needed filling out. Fushimi typed them in just to see how it felt.

Name: Saruhiko Fushimi  
Wish: To find out who the person in my dream is.

Fushimi thinks about adding "so I can meet the person" but decides against it. If it really was someone in his past life, then he didn't want to be plummeted back in time or anything else along those lines.

As he stares at the filled in fields, Fushimi laughs slightly at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Haunted dreams, past lives, all of it was just a ridiculous notion. There had to be a logical explanation, but what else could explain the feelings of nostalgia he was having every night in his sleep?

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi closes the browser and climbs back into bed. No sense in losing more sleep thinking about a voodoo supernatural website. Closing his eyes, Fushimi is suddenly over taken by a feeling he's never had before in any of his dreams: Longing.

'If I can't see the person in reality, I want to meet them in dreams. Anything, I'll do anything to meet that person again. Because I promised, didn't I? To meet that person once again.'

As soon as that thought crosses his mind, Fushimi knows what he has to do. Logging onto the website, Fushimi fills in the fields once again but with a slight addition.

Name: Saruhiko Fushimi  
Wish: To find out who the person in my dream is so I can keep my promise.

Fushimi holds his breath as he clicks "submit". The screen changes to a loading page before the words flash across the screen.

"Entry Submitted and Received."

"Welcome to Lineage's game, Saruhiko Fushimi."

"We will see you in two days time."

**-To be continued-**

Author's note: My attempt at a multi-chapter, suspense and non-character analysis type fic. Please let me know how it turned out! Constructive feedback is always more than welcome.


	2. Ch1: Monkey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Project K.

**Nessie no iwagakure-blankiss:** Thank you very much! And I will try my best to keep up with a steady publication track! I think your English is lovely :)

**Abubu . keyho: **Thanks! They'll meet quite soon so no worries! I hope I can meet your expectations for when they do meet!

**Cotti:** Thanks! I hope I won't disappoint!

**Author's note:** Well, looks like "Lost Small World" will probably be released before I finish this fic ^^;;; I might have to change it to slight AU then since the past that I've set up for them won't really be what happened to them in the canon.

**Chapter 1: Monkey **

Fushimi ran with everything he had. Rounding a corner, he clicked his tongue as he felt the saber on his side crash against the concrete wall. The blue cloths he'd received weren't helping him much in the freedom department either, being more tight and restrictive than his earlier attire.

As resourceful as the saber that came with the uniform was, he was tempted to return to the entrance to find out just what had happened to his cloths. A loud explosion behind him, however, warned him against those thoughts. Ducking into one of the unlocked doors, Fushimi tried to compose himself and assess the situation. More explosions and screams could be heard as one of the contestants of Lineage's Game continued his mad rampage. True to his nature, the wielder of the Bull Lineage Beast charged forward with his beast, causing havoc in his own right as he overturned crates and other obstacles looking for other participants of the game. His mastery of his beast was evident, he was also one of the first to enter into this place. Fushimi quickly hid behind one of the metal crates within the building, hoping the insanity outside hadn't seen him enter.

Taking a deep breath as the sounds outside grew quieter Fushimi decided to first figure out where "this place" actually was. The entire ordeal had suddenly become quite a bit more complex than he had first assumed when he had signed up for this game. Hindsight chastised him for not asking just what "type" of game Lineage's Game would be.

* * *

**December 1****st**** (11:30pm)**

Fushimi placed the note gently on the kitchen table. Had he told his parents in person what he was about to do there was no way they'd allow it. But he really couldn't just leave without saying anything, could he? Closing the door as quietly as possible, Fushimi grabbed his bicycle and made his way to the abandoned warehouse that was indicated on the website. The meeting would be at 12am sharp.

The ride gave him some more time to think. Just after he submitted his application for Lineage's Game he realized he had no idea what it was he had signed up for. Sure, the name suggested that some sort of competition be held, but what kind? Sports? Board games? Computer games? IQ tests (he was certain he'd win that one)? Those all seemed rather unlikely given the supernatural nature of the whole setup though, so perhaps it would be something about finding a ghost and paring up with it to fight other people? That would be his wildest guess anyways.

Who knew he would be correct?

Well, partially correct anyways. The amount of people gathered was surprising. Fushimi hadn't thought there would be this many desperate people. Then again, who was he to speak? He was here along with them. A rough scan gave him at least 4 dozen heads with more on the way.

But that wasn't the real focus of his attention. Sitting on an elevated makeshift stage in the middle of the crowd was a strange circular mirror. The mirror itself wasn't what was strange, but the eerie glow that it gave off. Ghostly silver, like a mist, inviting the traveler to be forever lost in it.

Having drawn his curiosity, Fushimi moved closer to the mirror. There were two faces, one facing the front of the warehouse and one facing the back. The stage itself had stairs leading up to each face of the mirror and a space for one to stand in front of it. Fushimi's reflection stared back at him as he gazed at the giant mirror. It felt strange, the mirror, like something was off about it. But just what was it?

Just as he was about to begin his deductions, a voice echoed above them, as if coming from the heavens themselves.

"Welcome to Lineage's Game. Estimated percent arrival of guests: 98%. Allocated time remaining: 10 minutes. Please remain on standby until the next announcement. We thank you for your patience."

A wave of murmurs arose from the room. Fushimi, having arrived later than most, stepped down from the stage to listen to what all the commotion was about.

"The last announcement was 10 minutes ago too, right?"

"Seems like it. So the next announcement will be the start of the game?"

"What do you think? Is this for real?"

"It better be for real!"

"So…why are you here?"

The conversations died down again in only a matter of minutes. It seemed that the topic of "why people are here" was taboo. Why? It seemed a natural question to ask. Fushimi questioned a passerby about this only to be given a scared look, a squeak then a swift retreat.

"Tsk," Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance as the others, alarmed, began to move even further away.

Fushimi decided then to get to know his opponents, but it was strange, the world felt light and misty even though he could see everything clearly. This made thinking difficult. A sudden presence behind him alerted him, making him turn around. It was the mirror again.

The mirror was an object and yet he clearly felt it, the tugging, nagging feeling you get when someone unfamiliar walks too close. Then there was that strange oddity about the mirror he couldn't quite place. Curiosity drew him back to the mirror, like an insect to flames.

Walking back up to the stage, and staring intently at the mirror, his question was answered.

The solution to the oddity of the mirror was much simpler than he realized. How had he missed it? Or had he? Since entering this building, Fushimi had felt off. Like everything was cloudy and surreal. He couldn't even recall the face of the person he had just questioned that. Or maybe he just wasn't close enough attention to their features? Staring back at the mirror in question, Fushimi moved to the left, then to the right. Now he was certain. The mirror reflected him perfectly, every inch in vivid detail no matter where on the stage he stood. However, that was all it reflected. The scenery of the warehouse behind him, the other people gathered below that should have been in the mirror's line of sight, none of it could be seen in the face of the mirror. All that showed beyond his own reflection was a grey, dense and coiling mist, as if it was hiding something from someone. From him, perhaps?

"If you stare harder you'll be able to see it, you know?" came a voice from behind him.

Alarmed from the sudden intruder, Fushimi jumped back, ready to defend himself.

The one who had spoken was a girl. One with long black hair and blood red eyes.

"There is no need to be so alert at this current time. Continue your earlier inquiries at your leisure. I will soon, however, need to ask for your leave of this stage. Do not worry, you shall again gain access to it once she has arrived."

Her voice was light. Like shimmering bells that echoed off the walls. Despite that though, Fushimi could feel a shiver run through his very being. There was something strange and powerful about this girl. And who did she mean by "she"?

"The host of this game," came the reply.

Fushimi's eyes widened ever so slightly. Had she just read his mind?

"No. Those questions were natural given the current circumstances," the black haired girl replied, "she will be here soon. Perhaps it would be best if you vacate the stage."

No sooner after Fushimi complied, a voice blared across the warehouse once again.

"Aaaaaand welcome, welcome!"

The warehouse came to life as murmurs and scattered shuffling echoed across the room.

"Up heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeee! Here! Here!"

The room shifted its attention to the front of the warehouse. Up in the bleachers stood a girl that looked no older than 12, blond hair in twin tails and emerald green eyes, waving her arms like mad to get the attention of the room.

"Hm~m, better. Much better," the girl did a small dance before lifting what appeared to be a microphone up to her lips.

"The name's Lineage! And I'll be your host for today~"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. This had to be a scam. That bubbly…thing, was the host?

"Now! I know you all have got to have a billion questions to ask so I'll get right to the point. This is a game where you've all gotta compete to get your prize. I can only give it to one person, after all!"

The people gathered seemed to be uncomfortable now as they shifted their gazes from one to another.

"Please focus your attention to that pretty little mirror right there! Yups, that 's the one. That little dear will be the one that gives you your 'weapon' for this game."

All eyes shifted from Lineage to the giant mirror in the middle of the room. Fushimi noted that it still reflected nothing but haze. Had any of the others noticed?

"Now! I'm gonna need a brave volunteer from the audience. Yes, yes, any one of you will do. You've all gotta do it eventually anyways," Lineage pouted as only mummers and confused looks returned her enthusiasm.

"Aw, come on! It's for getting your guys' weapons. Don't you guys want any?" Lineage asked as she looked down to the participants. Suddenly, a realization hit her.

"Oh…I guess I forgot to explain the rules. Silly me!" she laughed as she knocked herself on the head lightly before cheerful emerald eyes turned dead and void of life.

"This is a battle royal."

The sudden robotic tone caused the room to blaze to life and the sudden realization of the type of game the individuals had signed up for began an uproar. Despite this, Lineage hardly seemed phased.

"Shut up."

Fushimi stood amazed. The words of a 12 year old, her face and voice nothing like that of her earlier demeanor, had managed to calm the entire room with just two words. There was definitely something dangerous about her.

"Much better!" the light, childish tone had returned, "now! As I was saying before, you'll all partake in a battle. The last one standing will be the winner."

Weapons, battle royal, winner. Those words make Fushimi's skin crawl. Just what had he gotten himself into?

"You'll all stand in front of the mirror. One by one. That child will read your heart and give you your most fitting weapon. A beast that will reflect your heart. The Lineage Beast."

The room fell into silence as the explanations began. Though Lineage's tone had once again taken that of a playful child, there was an unusual edge to her voice. That and the sudden seriousness of her words was enough to keep most of the participants quiet.

"Once you receive this beast, you will be allowed into the 'other side'. That is where this battle will occur. It is a battle of the heart. One of the soul."

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he turned his back to her. There was no way any of this was real. Any moment now there would be a group of cameramen appearing somewhere and announcing this as a prank. What a waste of time.

"I really don't like to be interrupted. To the to be deserters, there's no way out. You've already stepped in-between the two worlds. This space you now reside in is a 'no man's land'."

Laughing silently to himself, Fushimi reached the warehouse doors and gave the handle a turn. The door clicked open. So much for not being able to get out. Pushing the door further open, Fushimi took a step before being violently pulled back into the warehouse.

"The hell?!" Fushimi cursed from his place on the floor.

The whole room's attention was on him now. Him and the one who pulled him back. It was the same black haired girl from earlier.

"I do not think it wise. Look carefully to the fate that would have awaited you had you truly left."

So Fushimi did. Beyond the now fully open, swinging door was nothing but darkness. Liquid darkness, like the world outside had become filled to the brim with ink.

"Trust me now?" came the question from above.

Whatever Fushimi had just landed himself into, it looked like he wouldn't be able to get out of it anytime soon. So he did the one thing he could still do. Fushimi scowled.

"Better. Now, where was I? Ah, yes! This is a battle of souls. Once you receive your Lineage Beast a power will also be granted to you. It can come in the form of supernatural powers, knowledge, sudden skill inquires etcetera. Each best is unique and there will be no person here with the same beast. You will use these abilities and fight your opponents. The other side doesn't have what one would call "physical properties" so you won't feel hunger or a need to sleep. Fatigue from battles will be felt, however, since this is a battle. Injuries sustained will vanish with time and won't be present once you cross back over."

A new wave of questions arose. Had she just said "cross back over"?

"That's right! All of you will come back here. Once someone 'dies' on the 'other side' they'll simply come back over here!"

Relief flooded the room as the stiffness and dread evaporated from the news.

"I hope you all will still try your best though! You'll still need to be the last one standing to get your prize. So…knowing all this, who wants to be the first to step in front of the mirror?"

Recruitment was much easier this time around. The participants were instructed to stand in front of the mirror and concentrate. They would then be surrounded by the same eerie haze that filled the mirror and blocked from view. Once whatever was happening inside concluded, the haze would dissipate and the next contestant would walk up. Each participant seemed to take a different amount of time to finish whatever they were doing inside.

Fushimi watched as each and every person in the room took his or her turn at the stage until he became the last one remaining. Hesitantly,he too took to the stage.

Breathing in deeply, Fushimi did as instructed and looked with great concentration at his reflection. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Fushimi asked, impatient at the sparse instructions given him.

"You'll know. Just do as you're told and look deep into yourself," Lineage spoke, an edge of playfulness in her voice.

He was pissed. He's looking. Very, very hard too. Navy hair, blue eyes, black frames. What else? Black zippered hoodie, blue collared shirt and grey pants. Fushimi clicked his tongue. This was getting nowhere. As if he needed to sneak out in the dead of night to stare into the mirror at himself. He could've done that just fine back at home.

Then he remembered the black haired girl's cryptic words.

"_If you stare harder you'll be able to see it, you know?"_

First her, now Lineage too. Just what was he supposed to see?

Fushimi looked around for the strange girl he had met, but she's nowhere in sight. He hadn't seen her go up on stage, so he figured her to not be a participant. But just where had she gone? If he found her, would she be able to tell him what to do?

Just then, he noticed a shadow appear beside him within the mirror. Fushimi couldn't quite describe how he knew, but the shadow seemed to be calling out to him. So he reached out to the shadow. Fushimi knew who it was, after all, it was the same shadow that haunted his dreams. The reason he was here. So close, the shadow was now so close but he still could not reach it.

Fushimi lunged forward as the shadow retreated and was suddenly enveloped in a world of haze, the same haze that filled the mirror itself. Fushimi looked around him, but the warehouse was gone. The stage was gone. Even the mirror was now gone. Standing in front of him was no longer his reflection but a strange, floating, hollow white orb that look like it was formed out of string. White string randomly and imperfectly crisscrossing around an invisible ball but not covering it completely so one could pass their fingers through it should they desire. It reminded him of those projects he'd been forced to do in elementary school where string would be dipped into glue then wrapped around a balloon. Once the design finished the balloon was poked with a needle to pop it, leaving behind a perfect sphere.

Daring to step forward, Fushimi reached a hesitant hand to the orb and touched it. It felt solid beneath his fingertips. That was when he decided to grab onto it and examine it. The sphere was palm sized. Fushimi poked a curious finger into one of the orbs many openings and curled it around the white strings that formed the general shape. The material felt like bone.

"Funny. It shoulda taken shape by now."

The voice startled Fushimi and nearly made him drop the orb he was holding.

"Don't just play around with it! You ain't done yet!" Lineage scolded as she waltzed in front of him.

Fushimi scowled but did was he was asked and held the orb in his open palm while focusing on it.

"The form it takes will be one most appropriate for you. So look deeply."

Look deeply. Warm. It felt…warm.

The orb glowed in his palm before suddenly flying into his chest. Fushimi, surprised, backed up and held one hand to his chest, feeling for any wounds that had been formed. But there was no trace of it. It hand't even hurt. In fact…the warmth was back.

As he allowed himself to be surrounded by the warmth, a screeching sound could be heard above him. Curious, Fushimi looked up. There, floating just above his head and towering two times his size, was a monkey. Well, the outline of one anyways. The monkey looked like the orb did; hollow, its shape determined only by the crisscrossing white strings.

Suddenly, Fushimi felt a heavy weight pull at his waist. Looking down, Fushimi noticed an unfamiliar saber hanging from an unfamiliar belt. A belt that was holding up pants he also didn't recognize.

"The hell?!" Fushimi exclaimed as he gave himself a once over. In place of his usual attire was now a blue uniform. Form fitting blue pants, a saber at his waist and an elbow length blue coat.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Lineage piped in as she looked Fushimi over from head to toe, "I wonder what else the Monkey gave you?"

* * *

What else indeed. Fushimi hadn't really had the chance to find out as Lineage had suddenly thrown him into the fray of battle with a single cryptic warning.

"_A Joker has illegally entered this game. If you're killed by it you won't be able to return. The Joker is trying to disrupt the game by killing you all. If you can kill it, I'll reward you with an extra life, so do try your best! The Joker's Lineage Beast was stolen from me and it weeps. A Lineage Beast clad in dirty black, nothing like the pure white ones I have gifted you all with. Hunt it and live. Leave it and you'll die."_

An extra life? This was sounding more and more like those video games he and his friends liked to play where you could collect items that let you try levels over if you lost.

Once within the world Fushimi noticed another oddity. The passage of time didn't seem to be measured in the "normal" sense. Day and night came as it desired. There were even the odd days where the sun would set to a second sun's daybreak.

The last few however long it had been since he'd been here had been spent on running, hiding and shielding himself whenever possible. The sheer number of contestants within the entrance area of the game causing panic and disorder. Those that grasped their Lineage Beast's skills or had better skills dominated while those who didn't have such luck were wiped out. Fushimi himself discovered his beast's bestowed gift when he had been rushed by a Dog beast. Though not having any memory of ever taking lessons in any sword art, Fushimi drew his blade with precision and parried his opponent. His body was light, like he'd been given an extra boost in agility. That and it granted him skills with a saber and throwing knives.

Were there other powers the Monkey had given him that he wasn't aware of?

Fushimi shuffled as he decided it was time to make a hideout for himself. Though it was tempting to go on a hunting spree he knew that he should conserve his energy. His powers weren't like those currently running wild and most effective for one on one combat. The numbers would dwindle if he waited out long enough.

Another course of action he could always undertake would be to hunt the Joker.

"_Hunt it and you live."_

The memory somehow made his head fuzzy and his image began to blur.

Didn't Lineage say they wouldn't have the need to sleep? Fushimi pondered as his vision swam and vanished.

* * *

"_******** ****** *** ****** *** **** **"_

A muffled voice, a shadowy presence. Fushimi suddenly jolted awake into a dream.

The shadows seemed to be looking at him, assessing if he was okay. He knew they were concerned, even if he couldn't see their facial expressions.

"*** **** *** ****** ***** ****"

"Tsk, I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Huh? Why'd he say that just now? Perhaps it was because of their concerned features that he felt he had to say it?

As if that answer was enough to satisfy them, they began to move away from him. Fushimi knew where he was but the dreams have never been clearer. The blurry backgrounds were solid now.

A jukebox. Shining wine glasses. Stools, tables and couches. Stairs leading upstairs. Rows and rows of bottles with names of beverages he didn't recognize.

The shadows stepped out and he instinctively followed. Looking up above the door of the bar he had just exited from Fushimi read the name aloud.

"HOMRA."

**-To be continued-**

**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter was so "rule" heavy but as there is a game being played one must become familiar with the rules to play it ;P Don't worry, the plot will begin to pick up soon!


End file.
